Bitten twice
by XdementedXlotusX
Summary: Theres a new girl in town giving kagome some competition. Tsukiko is just like Inuyasha. Half demon. Rejected. Proud and arogent. Kouga is thrown into the mix as well. Theres smut. Betrayel. love. I suck at summaries just take a peak
1. Chapter 1

**Bitten Twice**

_Disclaimer:I own nothing_

_I will add to the story as fast as my add and ass of a mother will let me. Just bare with me here people._

My claws ripped through the last spider separating its head from its body. I let my shoulders slump and leaned against the wall for a moment. I then took in a deep breath and headed towards the entrance of my used to be den. As I came out I looked at my pack. All their faces showed their surprise as I came out of our old den. I looked at all of them and eventually my eyes fell on our alpha, my heart clenched.

_Kouga._

I looked him in the eyes then ran into the trees.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I heard him calling my name behind me. I didn't answer. I wouldn't let them see me cry. I had to get away as fast as I could. I knew it would never happen though. Not with his powers.

"Tsukiko, come back!" Kouga called.

I shook my head and pumped my legs faster.

I felt the wind kick up from him starting to run and I felt myself slow, my back hurt so badly. I would fix it later though. I had to get away from him. He didn't make my back hurt but he made my heart hurt and I couldn't fix that.

He appeared in front of me and I about crashed into him. He grabbed onto my arm as I tried to dodge around him.

"Let me go Kouga." I said softly letting my eyes show just how much he had hurt me as I looked at him.

"Your hurt Tsukiko let me help you. You know I didn't mean what I said." His voice was soft and coaxing.

My hurt turned into rage.

"You didn't mean it? You didn't mean it? How many times have you made fun of me kouga behind my back? I'm just wondering. Is that why you never talk to me when the packs around besides giving me orders? Because you're ashamed to? If I'm so damn expendable why am I even here? Just for situations like that? So I can be left behind as a sacrifice so the rest of the pack can go without a fight? I don't think so kouga." My voice had steadily become louder and louder until I was screaming at him. I yanked my arm away and repeated his very words at him in a soft but deadly voice that showed I was done.

"When the spider demons come back for a second round, leave Tsukiko to take care of it. She's expendable. If it's her life against anyone else's then let it be hers. She's not needed here anyways." I backed away from him tears in my eyes.

"I'm not as weak as you think I am and I proved that back there. I don't need this kouga. I don't need this pack and I sure as hell don't need you. I'm a hanyou and I can't help that, but I can handle it. Sorry you can't." I turned and disappeared into the trees. I didn't hear him come after me this time.

I ran for at least a day without rest. I didn't let it affect me. I just kept running ignoring the pain and the fatigue.

I knew though I had to stop sometime. When I started to slow I came upon a small creek. The water was crystal clear so I figured it was safe.

I sat down on the edge and sighed as I stretched my legs out.

I looked around to make sure no one was around and slipped out of my clothes getting into the water and rising off all the grit and grime. The bite on my back throbbed as the water hit it and I stumbled slightly. I knew I would have to go to a healer.

After my bath I looked into the water and fixed my hair over my ears so they wouldn't show. I've learned over the years humans don't take to half-demons either.

I slung my katana across my back and headed back toward the small village I came across earlier.

As I came into the village I looked around and watched the faces of people making sure no one really noticed me. I made sure not to look into anyone's eyes less they see the bright color of my own purple eyes. They say I inherited my father's eyes only brighter and my blonde hair was from my mother. So now I walk with my eyes hooded and shielded by my hair, while I watch faces and keep my ears open to whispers as I walk through this town.

I saw a small shop and figured the owner could point me towards the healer. I walked in and only took a few steps in.

"Can I ask where your healer is located around here?" I kept my voice light and friendly, hoping not to be suspicious. The old man didn't even look back to me.

"Go up the hill, where the forest starts. It's a small hut. Her name is Kaede. Don't gawk at her either she doesn't like that." He said. I said quick thanks, bowed, and left going towards where the forest started noticing the hut immediately.

I knocked before entering looking around making sure no one else was in there.

"How can I help you child?" A woman came out of a room dressed in tradition robes with an eye patch.

I dipped my head down again.

"I was told that you are the healer and I was bitten by a spider demon. It happened about a day ago. I…" I wobbled a bit and grabbed onto the doorframe to steady myself. "I don't know what kind it was only that it had yellow markings on it's…" My voice drifted off and I was looking straight at her one moment and the next she was sideways and the ground was rushing towards me.

Did you like it?????

My first chapter of my first fanfic.

Reviews are nice but if you must flame i can take it. I'm a big girl now lol.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to a loud voice. My head was throbbing and my back wasn't in much better shape.

"I don't want her here!" a man's voice yelled. A quiet whisper follows. "Well if she's going to be here then I'm not!" He yelled again. I heard the footsteps exiting the hut then a faint "Sit Boy" was heard and I could hear him yelling again about someone named Kagome. I figured it was the one who said that.

I sat up wondering what had happened to me but growled in the process as a bolt of pain shot through my back.

"Ow!" I said grimacing in pain. The woman named Kaede was in front of me in a second and two other women.

"Good you're awake." She said. I looked up at her then quickly looked back down closing my eyes. Now I knew why the man was yelling. I quickly reached up and covered my ears up with my hair.

"Kagome, Why in the hell do you…" The man that was yelling earlier came in and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw me. I smelled him. He was like me and he didn't hide it in this village. Not knowing what he was going to do I took a defensive stance. I bared my teeth at him and crouched down backing up slightly.

The women flinched back from me but then Kaede shushed the man and looked at me.

"Girl, calm down. He's not going to do anything to you. You've been injured. Do you even remember coming here for help?" I never took my eyes off him or relaxed my stance as I nodded my head yes. My back was killing me yet I would never let it show.

"I got bit by a spider, nothing serious. Where is my sword at?" I started to stand up n look around for it only to slump back down with a soft cry.

"What have you done to my back? It didn't hurt this much before." I said putting my head in my hands and my knees up to my chest.

"Kagome, Sango go get some wet rags. Inuyasha leave your just making things worse." The old woman said. She gripped my hand and pulled me back over to where the blankets were. I heard him leave as well as the two women.

I stayed sitting up as she pulled my shirt up and applied the wet rags the two women brought. I cried out in pain as they touched but didn't move.

"You waited too long child to come here. The poison was spreading in your muscles. It already started to deteriorate some in your back. I had to manually cut into you and get it out. You're healing nicely though another day or two and you should be fine. You'll have a bad scar, that's it though." She explained to me and I sighed.

One of the women spoke up. She was wearing odd clothes I noticed. "We were wondering if you were ever going to wake up. Inuyasha hasn't been too fond to have you sleeping where we are. Ignore him though. I'm Kagome and this is Sango." She said. She motioned to the woman beside her. Her voice was very happy and joyful. I looked at them both n nodded.

"My name is Tsukiko." I said then turned my attention to the old woman. "Kaede, how long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"About a week child, I was beginning to wonder if I was too late in helping you." She replied.

I nodded my head and wondered if kouga would come after me. If he was he would have been here already. I sighed and closed my eyes remembering the last words I said to him.

Kaede pulled my shirt down again and I could feel the stitches she redid. I looked around the room and my eyes feel on my sword. I stood up slowly and took a breath ignoring the fiery pain that shot through my back. I went over to my sword and picked it up. I then looked at the women.

"I think I've overstayed my welcome. I'll just be going now. Thank you for your help Kaede." I bowed to her and flicked a silver coin over to her. I then slowly made my way out while they looked at me like I was stupid.

"Wait! Child! You cannot leave in your condition! You're too weak. You would be a meal to any demon that came across you." She said grabbing my arm.

I pulled myself out of her grasp. "I'll manage." I walked out of the door only to bump into someone. I looked up to the hanyou that they called Inuyasha.

"You will do as Kaede says. Now go back in there and lay down." He ordered me. This man didn't even know me and he was trying to tell me what to do? I don't think so.

"No." Was my curt reply and then proceeded to walk around him at a slow pace careful not to move my back.

I heard a short growl and he grabbed my wrist holding me in place.

"You will do what she says; otherwise you will end up dinner." He said in my ear. I shivered slightly and pulled away from him.

Kagome was the next one to try. She came out of the hut and ran up to me.

"Hey why don't you stay for just a little while longer? We can get you some dinner and you can rest for just one day. I bet you're curious just to know who we all are. You haven't even met the rest of us. Sit down and rest well eat and swap stories ok?" She looked at me and I sighed. I wasn't up to catching my own dinner and I was hungry.

I grumbled but turned around glancing at Inuyasha as I did.

As I sat back down the woman Sango got up. "I'll go see what's taking Miroku and Shippo so long." She then exited the hut quietly.

Kagome sat next to me as Kaede started a fire outside.

"So what's your story? What happened to you?" She asked. I just looked at her and brought my knees up to my chest and laid my chin there.

"I was in a pack of wolves. As you can tell I'm half demon. Back way back when before our tribe first got attacked my father was alpha. He died a while back though and I don't remember him very well. My mother….well I never met her. As I grew up I was picked on for being what I am. Well you can call it being picked on really it was just torture until one lone wolf came and became my friend. He was never my friend though which I only found out recently. His name was Kouga and he now is the alpha of our pack." I was interrupted.

"You know Kouga? Oh how is he? I haven't seen him in a while. Usually I'll bump into him every other moon." She rambled.

I looked at her. "You're the human? The one that Ginta is always talking about! The one Kouga is in love with?!" I rose up and grabbed my stuff heading out the door quickly while she just looked dumbfounded.

How in the world do I find the one human that Kouga is in love with? The girl I competed with yet never even knew her and she was beating me. I ignored the pain in my back and sprinted into the trees trying not to fall over.

I heard someone following me but I didn't worry about it I just had to run. I needed to get away from all this Shit. I needed to just find somewhere abandoned and stay there on my own.

I was into about an hour of running until I was tripped.

I landed on my ass pain shooting through my back but I only bit my lip and got up in a crouched position looking around.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice sounded out.


End file.
